Their Respective First Matches
|Sorezore no Shosen}} is the two hundred and forty-third chapter of the Haikyū!! series written and illustrated by Haruichi Furudate. It was published in the 13th issue of Weekly Shōnen Jump’s 2017 series. Overview Karasuno has won their first match at nationals and will be moving on to the second round. Everyone celebrates and the two teams bow to each other and to the audience. Daichi also realized that the former Karasuno members were there to cheer them on the whole entire time. The third years get to catch up with their upperclassmen who are amazed by Karasuno's current first years. While Karasuno is eating lunch, they decide to watch Nekoma's first match. Nekoma wins their first match at nationals as well and will be moving on to the second round. Meanwhile on Court E, Fukurōdani is just starting their first match against Eiwa and Bokuto is already in "dejected mode". Plot Karasuno wins the second set, 25-23, the same score as their first match, leaving Tsubakihara defeated. Karasuno is elated by their success, moving on to the second round. Tsubakihara is therefor eliminated, and the coach suggests going to grab something to eat before the fact that nationals is over for them sinks in. Daichi notices that their senpai from when Sugawara, Asahi and him were first and second years had attended their match. Sugawara laughs and jokes around, asking Daichi if he’d seriously only just noticed their senpai's presence. Asahi backs Daichi up, noting how he’d only noticed halfway through the match. Karasuno lines up and bows to their supporters, advancing to the second round of Nationals. Tashiro, one of the third years from the previous year, approaches the team after the game and notes on how much bigger Daichi has grown. This leaves Daichi slightly shocked, and he asks what he means, if it’s in size or just his general presence. Tashiro laughs, stating that he just means it in general. Meanwhile, the current second years are extremely excited to see Kurokawa, another one of the previous third years. The current first years of Karasuno are left slightly confused, until Yamaguchi points out that they were the previous third years before Daichi, Sugawara and Asahi. Hinata is left in awe, saying how it’s pretty neat to meet their "Senpai's senpais". Tashiro notices Kageyama and Tsukishima, asking if they’re really only first years. Sugawara jokingly replies, "Unfortunately, yes". Kurokawa asks what the deal is with Karasuno's first year setter and their tiny middle blocker, referring to Kageyama and Hinata. Daichi explains that Kageyama is a potential setter for Japan's national youth volleyball team, and that he’s a pretty amazing player. Tashiro is pretty shocked by this fact, asking how he ended up at Karasuno. Sugawara laughs, saying how there were some "other factors" which lead him to Karasuno High. Daichi is stuck on how to describe Hinata, when Sugawara pipes in and says Hinata's an "Energetic little brat!" Asahi adds that he’s an 'athletic freak". Kurokawa asks which middle school he went to, which is replied with "A total no-namer". However, Daichi then begins to boast about how great of a player he is. Sugawara laughs in agreement, mentioning the time Hinata picked a fight with Ushijima. Tashiro is pretty impressed, saying how the other teams must be pretty intimidated by Karasuno's current team. Tashiro and Kurokawa tell Karasuno to win the next match, in which the third years say they will. Karasuno has their bento's as they watch Nekoma's match against Kiyokawa. Asahi goes into super focus mode, noting how it looks rough and tedious. Sugawara pats him on the back, telling him that he’s projecting too much of his own emotions onto Kiyokawa's ace. Nekoma manages to maintain a small lead, winning the second set 25-21. Nekoma had won the previous set also, meaning they would advance to the second round of Nationals. Over on court E, Fukurōdani is facing Eiwa. Eiwa has a 2 point lead on Fukurōdani, at 6 points. Another one of Bokuto's spikes are received, sending his team into a slight panic, as they begin to realize that Bokuto has reached his 'dejected mode'. Appearances * Hayato Ikejiri * Kenji Futakuchi * Takanobu Aone * Kanji Koganegawa * Kōsuke Sakunami * Yutaka Obara * Daichi Sawamura * Sakae Echigo * Kazuki Maruyama * Motoki Teradomari * Aoi Himekawa * Chiharu Tsukioka * Tatsumi Ōsado * Tōgo Iwamuro * Akifumi Kaikake * Yoshitomo Atema * Yūshi Maiko * Shōyō Hinata * Tobio Kageyama * Kei Tsukishima * Makoto Shimada * Yūsuke Takinoue * Hidemi Tashiro * Hiroki Kurokawa * Kōshi Sugawara * Asahi Azumane * Kiyoko Shimizu * Hitoka Yachi * Yū Nishinoya * Ryūnosuke Tanaka * Chikara Ennoshita * Hisashi Kinoshita * Kazuhito Narita * Tadashi Yamaguchi * Morisuke Yaku * Shōhei Fukunaga * Lev Haiba * Nobuyuki Kai * Ryouji Yamazaki * Tetsurō Kuroo * Taketora Yamamoto * Yūki Shibayama * Sō Inuoka * Kenma Kozume * Yasufumi Nekomata * Keiji Akaashi * Kōtarō Bokuto * Tatsuki Washio * Akinori Konoha * Haruki Komi Chapter notes Character revelations Trivia Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters Category:Volume 28 Category:Tokyo Nationals Arc Category:Karasuno vs. Tsubakihara Category:Nekoma vs. Kiyokawa Category:Fukurōdani vs. Eiwa